Seats for a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle, a boat or an aircraft, for example, may include a seat bottom, a seatback and a head restraint. When a passenger or driver of the vehicle is sitting in the seat, the head restraint may support the passenger's or driver's head during sudden forward acceleration of vehicle or when the passenger or driver wishes to rest his or her head against the head restraint while relaxing or sleeping, for example.